Dance
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: One dance leads to talking which leads to...revelations. Newkirk/Hogan. SLASH! Don't like, don't read, don't flame. You've been warned.


Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. The end.

I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I would love if you let me know that _you _think about it.

**Dance**

When Colonel Klink finally gave the prisoners a new record player, after their last one broke nearly eight months before, there was a great rush as the men dug through their footlockers to pull out their buried records and tried to get to the Recreation Hall as fast as they could so that _their _record could be first.

Soon the men had pushed all of the furniture against the walls to clear a space for dancing.

Carter had volunteered to be the disk jockey and nobody argued because things began to get dangerous when Carter started to dance.

Most of the men crowded around the walls to watch, either because they couldn't dance or they wouldn't dance with another man. Thought when Hilda came in during her lunch break a huge crowd formed to dance with her. Of course she gave her first and last dances to Colonel Hogan.

After she left, Colonel Hogan mostly just stood to the side, enjoying watching his men and breaking up arguments about who would lead.

He danced to a couple of songs with his men when they asked, some laughing and faking a curtsey. He didn't mind dancing with the men, but he hadn't asked anyone. He hadn't even asked Hilda, she had approached him for both dances.

He found himself watching Newkirk, who was sitting on the pool table on the other side of the room. He knew the Corporal loved to dance, but he hadn't seen the man accept a single offer, nor did he offer to dance with anyone. He just sat back and hung his legs over the edge, swinging them to the music.

When a song that Newkirk loved came on and the man still didn't move Hogan knew something was up.

He pushed himself off of the wall and crossed the room, smoothly dodging flying arms and kicking feet.

Hogan grabbed the man and pulled, forcing him to his feet.

Newkirk looked at the Colonel, shocked and confused. They just stood there for a moment, holding hands.

Then Hogan pulled again.

"Come on Newkirk," he said. "Let's dance."

Newkirk grinned.

And they did.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Sometimes, when Hogan puts his arm around Newkirk's shoulders and Newkirk leans into his Colonel, they remember that dance and the feel of the other man in their arms._

_Or when Newkirk leans against Hogan during roll call if it is especially cold and they linger there for a few moments after they are dismissed._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It happened when Newkirk returned after an especially dangerous mission and quietly snuck into Colonel Hogan's room to give his report.

The Colonel had been quietly listening to a record and he looked up from the book in his lap.

Newkirk recognized the song as the one they had danced to.

"Alright Newkirk?" Hogan asked quietly as he slid down from his bunk.

Newkirk nodded and sat tiredly on the bottom bunk as he prepared to report on his mission.

"I can't get it out of my head Newkirk," Hogan said.

"What sir?" Newkirk asked, confused.

"The song," he said quietly.

The record had ended, but Newkirk understood.

"It's been stuck in my head for months, ever since…" Hogan trailed off.

Newkirk looked up. "Colonel, have you ever thought you might be-"

"Yeah," Hogan breathed, looking at Newkirk, surprised.

"Me too."

"But I never-"

"Me neither."

Hogan hesitated for a moment before going to sit next to Newkirk.

"Maybe we should-"

"Just so we know."

"Yeah."

They both stared at each other for a moment. Then they slowly leaned toward each other.

It was extremely awkward when their lips first touched, but then Newkirk moved slightly to the left and kissed his Colonel more firmly. All of a sudden, it wasn't awkward at all.

Their lips started moving and then their hands.

Hogan pushed the black beanie off of Newkirk's head and wrapped his fingers in the man's hair, pulling him closer.

Newkirk moved his hands to Hogan's thighs and leaned into the other man, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

Then Carter walked in.

"Oops," he said as the two men sprang apart. His face was red, but he grinned.

"What do you need Carter?" Hogan asked.

"Nothing really. You see I heard Newkirk com in and it was taking a while for him to report so I thought maybe something went wrong. Obviously, though, everything is fine. Well, _great _for you two, but anyway. Don't worry about me telling people, 'cause I've got a cousin who's...and anyway, no one knows about him and I won't tell about you either so-"

"Carter," Hogan sighed.

"Right, sorry. I'm leaving," Carter said. "But you know-"

"Andrew!" Newkirk interrupted.

"Right. Night guys." He closed the door behind him.

"So," Newkirk smiled. "Where were we?"

Hogan grinned.


End file.
